It Started With a Bite
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Tsuna is a hunter of the famous Vongola family. While traveling the country side he gets pulled into a hunting mission. Lord Hibari, a vampire lord, that's Tsuna's prey yet the hunter doesn't wish to kill the Vampire lord so then what will he do? 1827 AU
1. The Useless Hunter and the Cold Vampire

**Warning! This Story contains BoyXBoy Themes and ideas! Do not read if you don't like!**

~DBH~: Ya so i am happy to present my first 1827 fic!

Hibari: Get on with it Herbivore...

~DBH~: That's Author Herbivore to you Hibari! *pointed glare at said skylark* Tsuna handle disclaimer as i go make up ways to torture him!

Tsuna: HEIII! AH! ~DBH~Chan! ...Umm...~DBH~ doesn't own KHR, so the only thing she owns is the idea for this story...and umm...we belong to Akira Amano-sensei! Now let the story start! ...please...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1~ The Useless Hunter and the Cold Vampire<span>

Tsunayoshi Sawada knew that mentioning that he was a vampire hunter was the biggest mistake he could make in this small superstitious town he had wandered into. Now, after feeding and giving him bored, they expected him to take out the local vampire. The problems with that started in A) the vampire was a Lord, not your everyday run of the mill vampire, one of the most powerful kind, and B) Tsuna may have been trained since he was fourteen to be a great hunter of the famed Vongola Family, famous for being vampire hunters, but refused to kill vampires. Even through Tsuna was indeed one of the best hunters of the Vongola Family, next to his cousin Xanxus, that is.

Tsuna sighed and hoisted his pack higher up on his shoulders, he knew he would either have to beat the Vampire Lord or kill it. From what the villagers told him he had gathered that he would have to kill this 'Lord Skylark' vampire guy. Lord Skylark, what respectable vampire called themselves a skylark.

Tsuna looked around, looking for the tell-tell signs of a vampire, or at least the path that was suppose to lead him to the castle that the vampire was suppose to live in. All Tsuna knew was that he would know when he had found the castle since it was huge, or so say the villagers. Most hadn't really ever seen something that was bigger than the meeting house of the village. Tsuna knew how big places could get and what villagers usually described as huge weren't really all that big, and he had yet to see a vampire lair as big as the Vongola castle Tsuna had lived there untill he was eighteen, he was now currently twenty-one.

Three years on his own and Tsuna had killed a total of ten vampires and convinced the others to relocate. It was a gift to be able to talk things out peacefully when it came to vampires, a skill that Reborn had been determined to turn into an asset for the unwilling future head of the Vongola Family. Yes, that's right, Tsuna was suppose to become the head of the Vongola Family, but had already decided that he didn't want it and was leaving it to Xanxus to lead. Tsuna didn't think killing vampires was the best way to go about things, and he knew there was no way he would be able to convince the rest of the large family that there was another way to go about with vampires, you didn't have to kill them, it was possible to coexist with them.

With another sigh, Tsuna spotted the path that would take him to the Vampire Lord's castle. It was overgrown with weeds and wasn't well kept or well traveled, what was the problem then? It was obvious that the vampire never traveled to the village and vice versa, so why did they want him gone so bad? Tsuna shook his head at the silliness of the villagers, they wanted him to kill a vampire that didn't do them harm, that was something Tsuna would never do.

Tsuna was now thirty minutes into his hike up the path that would lead him to Skylark Castle. His hyper intuition let him know of the oncoming attack before he saw or heard anything of his attacker. He slipped on his gloves and lit his Hyper Dying Will. The Hyper Dying Will of the Vongola family was just one area of the flames that vampire hunters used to hunt down and fight with vampires. Tsuna's was special it was a rare version of the flame called a Sky Flame, only a few hunters had this type of flame.

The brown haired male caught the metal object that had been aiming for his face, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into intense steel blue eyes. Tsuna threw back the person so he could get some bearings on things. The person was taller than him by at least six full inches, they gave off a killer intent, and wore a suit. Tsuna watched as a slight breeze gently moved the raven black hair of his opponent.

"Identify yourself herbivore," Spoke the raven-haired man.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," answered Tsuna, he didn't feel like divulging the information on him being a hunter just yet.

"And what is a hunter doing in my territory?" Questioned the cold gazed man.

Tsuna blinked, he knew he was a hunter, then it hit him. Of course he knew he was a hunter, he was using his flames right now! "The villagers asked me to get rid of a vampire that seemed to be bothering them…you wouldn't happen to be the Lord Skylark they told me about would you?" Tsuna asked politely, seeing no reason not to be even if this man was the one he was suppose to be hunting down.

The man snorted, "Kyoya Hibari, Lord Hibari to those idiot herbivores down in that village."

Tsuna nodded, this confirmed it, the reason the villagers wanted this vampire gone was because of how terrifying he was. "Well I am sorry to inform you that you will either to relocate or I will have to destroy you." Tsuna stated calmly.

Hibari glared at the shorter male, how dare he try and demand things from him! He was a Vampire Lord! There was a reason he had the title! "I will not leave my home. No one orders me around, herbivore. I'll bite you to death for that."

The brunette sighed and ran a flaming hand through his gravity defying hair, he knew it would come to this in the end. "Fine, I guess I'll have to kill you then…"

Before Tsuna could even blink a chain flew at him and hit the tree behind him as he dodged just in time. Damn, this vampire was fast! Tsuna was just able to block the next attack when a tonfa went to strike his head. Now up close to Hibari, Tsuna could see that the vampire couldn't have been much older than him when he was turned. At least it was better than the last vampire he killed, that one had been changed when it was twelve, and had only been a few months old as well.

Tsuna threw a punch towards Hibari's stomach, which the skylark avoided by jumping back from the small brunette. Tsuna was now able to put out an offensive attack, he threw punches and kicks in a series of fast motions. Hibari easily blocked every single attack, he caught a kick from Tsuna that had been meant to hit him in the knee and knock it out. He pushed the smaller male back and started his own set of attacks, putting the other on the defensive.

They fought like this for twenty more minutes before they broke apart, both panting for breath. Even through vampires didn't need all that much oxygen to survive, they still needed some. They both were reassessing the other, Tsuna knew he probably wouldn't last much longer as it was, but now he thought he still might have a chance to beat the vampire because he looked tired as well. Hibari on the other hand was quickly regaining his strength, but it came with a fierce hunger that every vampire knew well.

"I will end this now…" Hibari stated.

Tsuna looked on in shock as a chain came flying at him again and hit his arm and causing a small cut on it. The small amount of blood that came out of the wound was enough to change a vampire completely. Hunter's were trained not to get cut whenever they were fighting a vampire, it could send them into a frenzy, which is kinda what it did to Hibari.

The flew at the surprised brunette and grabbed him by the throat, holding him against a tree. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he felt hot breath on his throat and then the sharp pierce of fangs into his jugular vein. He then felt his body grow hot, start to shake uncontrollably and then he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Ya so if you've read some of my other stories before...one i promise to actually be working on this one and finish it! and Two i have started to add disclaimers and stuff to the top! Please R&amp;R! later on i plan to have a few polls going for this story to help me work out certain things with this story!<strong>

3

~DBH~


	2. A Plan Made and a Deal Struck

******~DBH~: So here's the second chapter! XD Please Enjoy! Hibari please do the disclaimer!**

**Hibari**: **No...*glares***

**~DBH~: Fine! Stupid Skylark! Tsuna is you please!**

**Tsuna: ~DBH~Chane doesn't own me or Hibari-san or any other Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters! We all belong to Akira Amano-sensei! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2~ A Plan Made and a Deal Struck<span>

When Tsuna awoke, he was groggy and disorientated. It took him a few minutes of lying in whatever soft bed he was in to have the memories of the events that happened prior to his blacking out. He had been bitten by a vampire! A vampire lord! How the hell was he still alive!

Tsuna shot up to a sitting position, then fell back down. The room was spinning way to fast for his liking. When the room settled, Tsuna slowly propped himself up onto the pillows of the large bed, taking in the decently sized room. There was large glass doors that led to a balcony and through those doors filtered in the sunlight of late afternoon.

_I must have been our for at least a day, it was around this time yesterday when I fought with the vampire…_ thought Tsuna as his gaze slowly traveled around the rest of the room.

There was a large bay dresser off to the left of the door that Tsuna could only assume led to a hallway. There was a vanity table on the wall directly in front of Tsuna, and a table against the wall next to it. To his right there was a fireplace with the warm coals of a fire that must have once played in the area.

Tsuna rubbed a hand over his eyes and through his hair, his hand came to rest on his neck, where he felt the two wounds from the vampire's fangs. He shivered as he remembered all the feelings running through his body before he passed out. He had experienced the vampire venom before, it was part of every hunter's training, but he had never thought he would be bitten by a vampire lord and live to tell the tale.

Slowly Tsuna wormed his way out of the bed and stood up on the cold stone floor. He wiggled his toes and rubbed his goose bump riddled arms. He shuffled his way over to the fireplace and put a log on the grate, then he took the poker and stirred the coals around till the log caught the heat turning it into flame. As he warmed his hands off of the flames he noticed something, someone had undressed him and placed him in a pair of fine silk sleeping pants. A blush spread across his face, Tsuna was to modest for his own good and was considered an extremely innocent hunter.

Since vampires were known for doing sexual activities with their victims, so Tsuna had to wonder if the vampire lord had done anything to him. After a quick check over of his body, where he realized that he was indeed not wearing a shirt, he found his body to still be perfectly unharmed.

With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the table where he found all his possessions to be, including his weapons. That surprised Tsuna greatly, he had assumed whoever had taken him in would have kept his weapons away from him till they were sure he wouldn't use them against his new host. He frowned, there was a note on the table under his hunter's medal.

_Herbivore, when you wake up, get dressed and come down to the dinning hall. When you leave the room turn left and follow the hallway down to a set of stairs, the dinning hall will be the sixth door on the right once you are down the stairs. If you do not show up I will bite you to death._

_~Lord Hibari_

Tsuna's mouth dropped open, the vampire he had been sent to kill was now his gracious host! The vampire had bitten him and now taken him to his home. This did not sit well with the brunette. But something told him it was a good idea to listen to the what this Lord Hibari had instructed him to do, it was what his tutor Reborn call his hyper intuition.

So with that, Tsuna got dressed. He pulled on a long sleeved hunting shirt, it had a round collar that reached only up to his collar bone, showing off his neck. He then stripped off the silk pants and pulled on comfortable, yet durable hunting pants. To finish the outfit, Tsuna pulled on his boots and then placed his weapons. A knife in each boot, one in the small of his back, and two in his belt. He now felt safer facing the vampire lord armed then unarmed, besides the vampire had never said to come unarmed.

Tsuna grabbed the note and started to walk out of the room, then he turned around and grabbed the ring on the table. It was a family heirloom that he would never leave behind. Now completely secure and ready to face the vampire lord he followed the instructions to the dinning hall and braced himself as he opened the door.

~DBH~

Hibari glanced up from his book as he heard the door to his dinning hall, _That Herbivore must be up…_ was his thought as he closed his book and stood up to go greet the small hunter. He silently entered the dinning hall and watched with an amused smirk as the hunter stuffed his face with the food that Kusakabe had more than likely prepared and brought out for the younger male.

"Hunter Herbivore…" Hibari said after a few more minutes of watching Tsuna eat.

Tsuna jumped and turned around, his cheeks puffing out from the food stuffed in them. His face flushed in embarrassment as he hastily swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Ummm….Hibari-san…" Tsuna replied, looking at the vampire lord uneasily, unsure if san would be good enough for the vampire.

Hibari blinked a few times, shocked that the hunter didn't address him as vampire or something else more on the offensive side of names. "Hn…Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Ummm…it's delicious…"Tsuna replied, and awkward cough following the reply.

"Mhhh, good…" Hibari hadn't realized until now how little interaction he had with humans in the past years.

"Umm, Hibari-san, why did you bring me back here after the fight?" asked Tsuna, he needed to know what the vampire had in store for him.

Hibari glared but answered, "I never intended to feed on you, also I needed to find out the reason a hunter is on his way to my castle."

"Ah, right…well I was traveling through the village down the way and stopped to rest. One of them saw my ring and asked me about it, I happened to mention I was a hunter and they begged me to get rid of the vampire plaguing their village. I couldn't say no, I would be in big trouble if I said no and it got back to my clan, my tutor, Reborn, would kill me…" Tsuna explained, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of his tutor from hell.

Hibari nodded, he knew of the clan the kid was from, he had looked at Tsuna's ring to find out. The Vongola Family was one of the most powerful hunter clans out there, they even had their own branched of section with some of the most powerful hunters out there. They were truly a group to be respected and feared, but Hibari also knew of a strange boy of the Vongola clan that did things differently than the others of his clan. He now came to the conclusion that this younger hunter in front of him was the hunter he had heard rumors about from the pineapple-herbivore and bronco-herbivore.

"I haven't set foot in that pathetic village since I came back home a hundred years ago. I left for many years after I was turned and came back, this castle is rightfully mine. You have no right to try and run me out or kill me Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Hibari replied, cold anger lacing the hunter's name.

Tsuna's eyes had widened the beginning, but now they were perched in a glare at the raven haired vampire. "I do what I do to keep peace between the two races! I can't choose how I was born or raised!" The hunter shouted back, he was on his feet staring up into the cold eyes of the vampire lord.

There was an intense stare off between the two till it was broken by Kusakabe coming back in to check on Tsuna. The man looked uneasily at the two as they both sent their glares in his direction. Hibari's glare relaxed a bit and he walked over to Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe please escort our guest out of the castle and back down to that pathetic village. He has over stayed his welcome here." Hibari ordered, walking towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Yes Kyo-san," replied the man.

Tsuna's eyes widen, he panicked, what the hell was he suppose to do when he got back to the village? Tell them he couldn't get rid of the vampire and had to leave because he had gotten his ass knocked out and blood taken! No way in hell! If that happened then Reborn would hear some how and that man was more terrifying then anything this vampire lord could do to him!

"Wait!" Tsuna called out.

Kusakabe gave him a slightly shocked look and turned to see his boss's reaction. Hibari had his hand on the knob but turned his head ever so slightly to look at the hunter. "What herbivore?"

"Let's make a deal! Let me stay here for a while, make the people think I'm dead or whatever they want to think. They'll leave you alone, thinking you took out an expert Vongola hunter on your own, that you are to powerful to be messed with." Tsuna quickly spat out.

"I see no gain in this for me in this arrangement herbivore…" Hibari replied, hand twisting the knob to make his point that he wasn't interested.

"What do you want then? I'll do anything!" Tsuna said without thinking, then winced, he had probably just fallen into a trap laid down by this vampire lord.

Hibari smirked and turned around and walked back to the table and sat down in a chair, lounging in it like the predator he was. "Kusakabe leave us while we discuss the terms to our agreement."

Tsuna swallowed, this was not going to end well for him. He sat down in his chair as Kusakabe bowed respectfully and left the vampire and hunter alone together. Hibari smirked while Tsuna fidgeted in his seat under the vampire's gaze.

"So you'll do anything I want then if I make them think I killed you and allow you to stay here, correct?" asked the smug vampire lord.

Tsuna nodded, this was his best bet right now, he felt like he had no choice in this. "Yes, I am willing to do almost anything."

"Ah, almost?" asked Hibari smartly.

Tsuna gave the vampire a light glare, "You know what I mean, I don't plan on becoming some form of sexual toy for a vampire."

Hibari's smirk grew smugger, "I don't want anything from such a small boy."

"I'm twenty-one…" growled out the offended hunter.

Amusement played in the dark pools that were Hibari's eyes, "I want your blood. Whenever I want it I shall be allowed to have it, and I mean anytime. If I feel the requirement for a simple little snack then you will willingly satisfy my cravings. Do we have a deal?"

Tsuna's eyes shot open wide, a hunter willing giving blood away from a vampire was a practical betrayal to all hunters. It was a taboo that no one ever bothered to even mess with. There were terrible stories where young, foolish hunters and normal humans gave themselves willingly to the vampires and ended up their eternal slaves, living forever as the vampire's puppet to do as it pleased. It was a fate worse than death to most hunters.

"Are you trying to turn me into your willing slave for all time?" Tsuna said with a pointed glare.

"Nonsense idiot hunter, a Eternal Bond isn't form that way. When you leave you will not feel any lingering wants to feel my fangs sink into your soft flesh." Hibari replied, his amusement evident in his voice now.

Tsuna felt a shiver curl down his spine, he didn't quiet like the vampire's word choice but knew Hibari was telling the truth. "Fine…" he reluctantly agreed.

Hibari smirked, "Good," he stood up and walked to the door both had used to originally enter the dinning hall, "I expect to see you in my chambers at nine, do not be late or I will punish you. I wish to feed before bed. Until then little hunter…"

Tsuna watched as Hibari exited the room, when the vampire was gone he let his head fall into his hands and groaned to himself. What the hell had he gotten himself into!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 2! Sorry for any mistakes, i wanted to update today since i decided Fridays are my update day and my beta xXInnocentCrisisXx is currently MIA, jk she is a a 30 hour famine, that i would have gone to but am going to visit family tomorrow so can't! Anyways if you haven't already heard of her story A Cure for Loneliness, please go read it! I'm her beta just like she is mine! XD <strong>

**Also thank you to Mischievious, KitsuneNaru, and Kichou for reviewing! Reviews make me want to write more and more! So please review!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	3. The Second Bite and the Effects is Has

**~DBH~: Hey! Here's chp 3! hope you enjoy! Kusakabe-kun! Please handle the disclaimer and warning! please and thank you!**

**Kusakabe: Hai DBH-san. DBH doesn't own KHR, if she did i would fear what she would do to us..KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. One more thing, there are some extreme themes in this chapter.**

**~DBH~: Also known as boyxboy suggestions and other stuff! ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3~ The Second Bite and the Effects is Has<span>

Tsuna paced in his room, he had five minutes till nine o'clock and wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do. If he wanted to stay here for a month or so to make the people of the village believe he was dead he would have to give his blood willing to a vampire.

He ran a hand through his gravity defying, soft, brown hair, everything was so messed up right now! Tsuna stopped his pacing, grabbed the key off the dresser and walked out the door locking it behind him. He was determined to face his decision head on and accept the consequences of it.

He took a deep breath when he came to Hibari's door, then rapped quickly and roughly on the door. The door opened to reveal the tall vampire, Hibari was in black silk sleeping pants, much like the ones Tsuna wore now, which made the brunette blush slightly. The older wore a black, long sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar, they were dressed eerily similar with the only difference being their collars.

A smirk graced the lips of Hibari Kyoya as he saw the small hunter stand in his doorway looking nervous but determined. He pulled the human inside and shut the door. "Make yourself comfortable," the vampire lord gestured to the bed.

When Tsuna just rolled his eyes and leaned on the post of the four poster bed, an amused chuckled escaped Hibari's lips. Tsuna just gave the vampire a glare, "Let's get this over with…" stated the brunette.

"If that is what you wish," replied the skylark.

Hibari stalked over to Tsuna, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam, which make Tsuna gulp. He circled Tsuna and came up behind the brunette. His hand trailed up Tsuna's arm, sending shivers down the other's spine, that hand snaked across the brunette's chest to hold him tight. The other wound it's way into Tsuna's hair and gently pulled the smaller male's head to the side revealing pale smooth neck.

Another shiver went through Tsuna as lips ghosted over his carotid artery, hot breath spread across the skin and sharp fangs slowly sunk into pale skin. The brunette couldn't suppress the moan that rolled off his lips, the aphrodisiac in Hibari's venom seemed to work more now then before during the fight. Tsuna felt his limb go limp, his original stiff posture turning to mush.

Tsuna was soon panting, he felt hot all over and knew he had a problem in his pants. Part of Tsuna's mind was screaming at him that this wasn't right and that he needed to stop this from continuing, that was his hunter side. The other side of his mind moaned out in pleasure and begged for more than just the aphrodisiac venom in his system, he could hear it shouted for him to just allow the lust to take over and let the vampire fuck him into oblivion, that part scared him the most.

Another moan escaped his lips as he felt the slide of the fangs pulling out of his neck, the moan sounded like one of disappointment. Tsuna felt something warm and wet rub it's way along the bite mark, his body arched into the one behind him. Hibari's tongue seemed to fuel the hot feeling in his gut making the lustful part cry out in despair and a strange hunger for the vampire.

When Tsuna felt the hands that had been holding him up loosen and slide away he grabbed for the nearest object to steady himself with, it was the post he had been leaning against earlier. He gripped it as his head swam with lewd lustful thoughts, he needed to get out of the room before he did something he regretted. He stumbled half blind to the door, his breathing loud and ragged.

Tsuna felt an hand grip his arm, steadying the hunter and leading him. Tsuna didn't know how he got to his room or inside it. He barely remembered a dark haired figure leaning over his and stripping him of his shirt before throwing a blanket over him and leaving the room. But Tsuna wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, he was already to weary from the aphrodisiac venom and promptly passed out before he could confirm anything.

**~DBH~**

When Tsuna awoke he groaned, everything felt sore as if he had gone through a sparring match with Reborn. That man was a real demon in disguise.

Tsuna rolled over and snuggled into the sheets and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to lay in the bed for the rest of the day and possibly week.

Sadly for Tsuna, there was a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal a worried Kusakabe. "Ah, Sawada-san, how are you feeling? Kyo-san said you had an intense reaction to his venom."

Tsuna blushed at the memories of last night, then he cleared his throat and answered the tall man. "Umm, I'm really sore is all, otherwise I'm fine."

"Alright, would you like me to bring up breakfast for you?" asked Kusakabe.

"Umm…yes thank you, that would be really nice…" Tsuna replied, unused to this kind of treatment.

Kusakabe gave a small bow and left the nervous brunette in the room. Tsuna was unsure how to react, he was use to being treated like a useless idiot. He sighed and got up to pull on a shirt, he walked over to the table with his things and pulled out a shirt. Then he went to over to the vanity and stared at his neck and the puncture wounds on his neck. They were red, and had dark bruise like circles in the middle. He ran his hand gently across the mark and a gasp escaped his throat as he felt something run through his body.

Tsuna had to wonder if this was going to be a repeated event or was his body going to get use to the aphrodisiac venom. Also the next time Hibari took blood would the reaction be as intense? To many unanswered questions raced through his mind.

He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and pulled on the high necked, long sleeves. It covered the bite marks which Tsuna felt relieved for, they made him question his judgment on this.

There was a knock on the door again that let him know Kusakabe was back with his breakfast. "Come in," Tsuna answered as he cleared most of his things off the table to make room for the breakfast. "Thank you," Tsuna said as Kusakabe set the full breakfast down on the table.

The older male smiled, "You're welcome, when you're done Kyo-san said you could roam the grounds and such."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay, thanks for letting me know Kusakabe-san." The brunette smiled and sat down and started to dig into the food. Kusakabe left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! XD<strong>

**Also special thanks to: Honoka-Chan, Nowcalledbiff, breathless02, kichou, kitsuneNaru, rentamiya, and B. for reviewing! You all have a special place in my heart because of your reviews! they fuel my desire to write!**

**Please Review! **

**3**

**~DBH~**


	4. A Vampire Lord's Confusion

**~DBH~:****Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't exactly on Friday, more like Friday Saturday cross over! XD Busy week! XD Now quickly to the disclaimer!**

**Tsuna: ~DBH~chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Otherwise i would fear more for my soul! HEIIIII!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4~A Vampire Lord's Confusion<span>

Hibari woke up that morning feeling better than he had ever felt in his life. Tsuna's blood seemed to give him more power than a normal human's blood would ever give to him. It must be since the boy's blood was Vongola, the hunter's were the strongest vampire hunter clan out there, their blood was the purest you could find.

With a yawn, which flashed a bit of fang, the vampire lord got out of bed and got ready for the day. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a simple pair of black slacks. Pulling those on, he walked over to his closet and slipped on a plain white dress shirt.

With what one might consider a smile on his face, Hibari exited his room and headed downstairs to go enjoy his day. He passed be Kusakabe on his way down and barely registered the man's shocked expression as he kept walking by. Kusakabe has never seen his boss look so happy before, the almost smile on the vampire lord's face scarred him shitless.

Hibari stopped by the kitchen and put together a small basket of bread, cheese, and fruit. Placing a glass and bottle of some of Italy's finest wine in the basket as well and headed to his favorite spot in the massively large garden.

Sitting down at the area of the large weeping willow tree where two roots stuck out and created the perfect area to sit and relax, Hibari sighed in relaxation. Today was starting as a wonderful day.

"Hibari~! Hibari~!" Chirped a small yellow fluff ball and it glided down and landed on the vampire lord's out stretched hand. Hibari smiled softly at Hibird, he remembered when he fist found his small familiar.

It had been after he had just been turned by Alaude, his traitor of a brother. Hibird had appeared before Hibari after he had killed and drained his first victim, the bird was there to guide him through his life as a vampire and would stay with him till the end of his life, whenever that may be.

Hibird had guided Hibari through his roughest spots and had led him some of the most important people and creatures in his life. The small bird had led him to Kusakabe and to the Bucking Bronco, as well as the small hunter that was his current buffet.

He felt a small, wet nose nudge his hand and carefully picked up Roll, the small hedge hog that he had found one day. Hibari had come upon Roll one day while taking a stroll through the forest, the small hedge hog had been getting attacked by a much larger bird. Roll had curled up into a little spiky ball, which had prevented the bird from being able to grab it and take the little one away.

Hibari had respected the way the little herbivore had protected it's self from such a larger carnivore. He had picked up the little spiked ball and coaxed Roll out of the ball form, then he took it home. Kusakabe had made a joke about Hibari seeming to always go out and bring home a stray, which had earned the man a sharp glare from the other.

Now as Hibari thought back on those long ago things, he grudgingly admitted he did have a habit of bringing home strays. Kusakabe was from one of his first 'stray' incidents, he had attacked the man after starving himself, he had almost killed him. Then Hibari offered him a choice, die or live as his eternal servant, Alaude had taught him a simple spell to bind humans to his life force, as long as Hibari lived so would Kusakabe. In an aspect Kusakabe might be considered Hibair's only real friend, since there was no way in hell Hibari was about to be friend's with his traitor brother.

Hibari frowned, event Tsuna was a stray that he had brought into his house. It wasn't just because he had attacked the boy, no, it was more along the lines that the boy reminded him of a small herbivore that had a strong will to live. He had grown to respect those herbivores that fought to live, they were truly strong, they lived. Tsuna had screamed that to the vampire lord, every fiber of his being shouted how the boy fought to live and no other reason than to survive.

And the boy's blood, it was worth it in the end. That blood was like the siren's song, constantly calling to him every time he saw the hunter's smooth and pale neck. His fangs tingled and his boy cried out for the ultimate feeding ritual that vampires had. Hibari never understood the power of said ritual since he had never indulged in such a lewd activity with any of his food sources.

In the beginning, back when he had stayed with Alaude, Hibari had heard the speech from his brother a hundred times. Taking the person into one's bed, indulging in not just their blood, but their body as well. It was what truly made one a vampire, at least that was what Alaude said, Hibari thought he was powerful enough without having that extra boost from the ritual.

Hibari flashed back to the feeling he had gotten last night from the feeding, he had wanted to take the hunter to his bed and devour him in all ways. A part of him was sure the hunter would have let him, another wasn't to sure he would have lived long afterwards if he had. The small brunette hunter was strong and quick on his feet. Of course he doubted the boy would be able to commit such an act after having had intercourse with him, he didn't think he was the type of person to kill the first lover he had ever been with.

Oh yes, Hibari could smell and taste the virgin pouring out of the boy. It told him everything he needed to know on how to seduce the boy into his bed and take him for his own. He knew through that there was the possibility of a draw back if he did that. There was the possibility that the curse would take affect on this boy and Hibari would forever be bound to him and his blood.

The damn curse, his eyes narrowed at the thought of it, it was only present in the line of vampires he and Alaude had been created in. The bloody curse that was the only thing keeping Hibari from indulging in the vampiric urge that festered inside him. The curse was fairly simple, it would bind you to the person of it's choosing, not your's. Then you would only be able to feed off that person for eternity, everyone else's blood would become poison to him. If he didn't feed off of the human he would eventually die from starvation as well, his body needed the blood to keep him going.

The human that he would be bonded with could choose not to be with him and then, if he truly wanted to survive, he would have to take away the person's free will and make it so they could never leave his side. It was a cruel and harsh punishment for his line, and Hibari was sure the vampire who had induced the curse had deserved it, but the rest of his line, well maybe except Alaude, didn't deserve this stupid, horrid curse!

With a sigh, Hibari shook his head and opened the wine he had brought and poured a glass. He wasn't usually one for drinking, but since wine never really seemed to be able to affect the high tolerance and metabolism that vampires had he never was able to even get a little tipsy off of it. He slowly sipped the wine, breaking bits of bread into pieces to feed to Hibird and Roll as he watched the shapes of clouds through the tree branches.

"Herbivore~! Herbivore~!" chirped Hibird as it took flight and flew towards a tall figure walking towards Hibari.

Hibari glared at figure already knowing who the said herbivore was.

"Kufufufu, Kyoya is that anyway to greet a guest and fellow Vampire Lord?"

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter 4! Hope you liked!<strong>

**Sadly this wasn't betaed by my wonderful beta xXInnocentCrisisXx, who i constantly keep forgetting to give credit to! Sorry Ari! XD Also if you don't read her story 'A Cure for Loneliness' then you should it's awesome! XD**

**Also please R&R! Ps, if you can't figure out who just appeared i will be very disappointed with you! D: I already mentioned him in an earlier chapter!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	5. The Uninvited Guest

******So sorry i'm late with this! If you reviewed you got the message that it was gonna be late due to me getting my wisdom teeth removed on friday, all four of them! *shudders* I swear i looked like Fran's hat!**

**So here's the disclaimer really fast! XD**

**I don't own KHR, if i did...well things that will happen in later chapters would be happening all the time! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5~ The Uninvited Guest<span>

Tsuna covered his eyes from the glare of the sun, the back of the castle was one huge garden that was well taken care of. It was amazing, so many big flowers and trees and plants, it was like an exotic paradise. The smells that were perfuming the air made Tsuna's head slightly dizzy, they were so overwhelming.

Slowly he walked through the trees and plants, Tsuna wandered into some bushes and ended up tripping over a root and fell into the middle of a bunch of bushes, startling tons of butterflies. Tsuna rolled over and watched as hundreds of butterflies took to the air and flew all around him. Slowly the butterflies settled down, a bunch deciding that Tsuna was a nice resting spot. The hunter was now covered with butterflies.

Tsuna closed his eyes and didn't move, he just enjoyed the sun and the sweet perfume of the flowers he was surrounded by. It was peaceful, something the hunter hadn't experienced in a long time. He would have never guessed that he would come across his dream paradise in the backyard of a Vampire Lord.

"Nyaaaa~"

Tsuna cracked an eye open to look at the small lion that appeared at his side. "Hey Natsu," said the hunter, gently moving a hand to stroke the small lion's flaming mane.

Natsu curled up at Tsuna's side and both the hunter and partner fell asleep amongst the butterflies.

**~DBH~**

"Kufufufu, why so angry Kyoya?" Mukuro asked the skylark, who was currently scowling at the other vampire.

"What are you doing here Pineapple Herbivore?" Hibari answered as he started to pack his things up, his good mood ruined.

Mukuro smirked, he enjoyed pissing off Hibari. "I can't just come visit an old friend for no reason?"

Hibari just gave him a glare and shoved his things into the basket, then started back towards the mansion.

Mukuro chuckled, same old Kyoya, "There is going to be a meeting called soon by the elders, as Lords we are required to attend."

Hibari sighed, "Why can't Alaude do it, isn't he higher ranked than myself, he is also the older of our line."

Mukuro shrugged, "I have no idea, maybe since your brother is already bonded and you are not. It's possible they want to bond you to someone for political reasons. Possibly form a truce between us and another group of hunters or something."

Hibari snorted, "We saw how well that worked out with Alaude and his bond mate. Daemon didn't like it much either, speaking of your line where is the female-pineapple?"

A vein appeared on Mukuro's forehead, but tried to keep calm, "Chrome decided to explore your garden, she seems to enjoy it as much as our own."

Hibari smirked, he actually was more fond of the girl Chrome than Mukuro. He remembered when Mukuro had found the girl. She had been attacked by something and all her intestines had been ruined. Mukuro had turned the girl and saved her life. "What about your other pets?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "The other's aren't here, just Chrome. We might as well call back her and then you can treat us to lunch. Since we're your guests and all." Mukuro smirked at Hibari when the other scowled at him even more.

"Hn…"

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I call her then?" Mukuro took the silence for a yes and called out for Chrome with his mind. _Dearest Chrome, please meet me at the back door of Kyoya's castle._

_Okay,_ replied Chrome through their connection. _But there's a human asleep in his garden, he's covered in butterflies and has a small lion laying at his side. Also I think he's wearing hunter's clothing…_

Mukuro's eyes widened then he looked at the glaring Hibari who was opening the back door. "Chrome tells me there's a sleeping human in your garden, wearing hunter's garb."

Hibari turned to look at Mukuro, then sighed, it was best he tell Mukuro and tell him to keep quiet about it since it would cause problems. "Yes, there is. He's-"

_Mukuro-sama! I think it's Tsunayoshi-kun!_ Chrome interrupted into Mukuro's head.

"You're keeping Tsunayoshi here?" Mukuro asked the other right away.

It was Hibari's turn to be surprised, how did Mukuro know the hunter boy. "Yes…how do you know the Herbivore?"

"Remember the peaceful hunter I told you about? The one who is stronger than Daemon? That is that boy, he is the strongest hunter there is out there besides the Ninth of the Vongola, he should be the next clan leader of it. But if I remember correctly he refuses the position. He is a peaceful person." Mukuro told the other, highly disbelieving that the other didn't know of Tsuna's power since Hibari was all about power.

**~DBH~**

"-kun…yoshi-kun…Tsunayoshi-kun…" The voice calling his name penetrated his dream muddled mind. Slowly Tsuna opened his caramel eyes to look into a single violet one.

"HEIII!" He jumped up, disturbing the butterflies and Natsu, then Tsuna fell back down on his butt, face flaring up. "Ah…Chrome-chan! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun…why are you here through? I know Hibari-kun doesn't really like people to ever be here…" Chrome asked, then she noticed the bite mark on the hunter's neck. "Did he make you his slave?"

Tsuna's face flared red again, he knew what Chrome was implying with slave since she was a vampire herself and was use to her kind's culture. "Ah no…it's not like that…" Tsuna placed a hand over the bite mark and suppressed a shudder as he touched the area, he really didn't want Chrome to see it, "It's an agreement between Hibari-san and myself, simple as that.

"Okay…well come on, it's lunch time and Mukuro-sama said that Hibari-kun was going to be treating us to lunch."

Tsuna nodded as he stood up and dusted himself off, Natsu yawned and hopped up onto Tsuna's shoulders since he didn't feel like going back yet. The two old friend's walked back together talking about the things that had happened after they had last seen each other.

**~DBH~**

Hibari stared in shock at Mukuro as he took in the information he had just received. The boy, no man, that was staying with him was one of the most powerful beings there is! To many thoughts filtered through his mind, he wanted to fight him, he wanted to bite him again, he wanted to fuck the boy so senseless that Tsuna wouldn't be able to walk ever again, he wanted to make the hunter his alone, he wanted to test his power, he wanted…Mukuro to go the fuck away!

"Pineapple-herbivore…you need to leave…now…" Hibari growled out at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama! Look who I found!" Chrome shouted out cheerfully to the others as she and Tsuna walked up to the two.

"Herbivores~! Herbivores~!" Hibird chirped as he flew over to the vampire and hunter who smiled brightly at each other. Hibird landed in Tsuna's hair and chirped happily as Natsu stood on his hind legs and bumped his nose to the bird in greeting.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, I didn't expect you to be here. It's a pleasure to see you again!" Mukuro told the other smiling at the other, Tsuna's smile was infectious, even to the notoriously heartless pineapple.

Tsuna chuckled, "Nice to see you again as well Mukuro, I hope you're leaving that village alone right?"

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna and poked the hunter on the forehead. "I have been good, we have changed our main hunting grounds, of course the people still fear us when we go into town to purchase things, but I expect no less."

"Good, I didn't want to have to come back and do something more drastic." Tsuna replied as he playfully swatted away the hand.

Hibari watched silently with slight envy, he had never had that type of experience with the herbi-…Tsuna, but what he couldn't really comprehend was why he was feeling jealous of the three. He had no actual claim on Tsuna, even if he seemed to crave the hunter's blood.

"So Tsunayoshi, what are you doing with this recluse?" asked Mukuro, his thumb pointing towards the other vampire lord.

Tsuna blushed slightly, he really didn't want the other vampire to think any less of him for striking his current deal with the vampire mentioned. "Umm…well…" Tsuna rubbed his hand up and down his neck, then it moved to cup the back of it as he mumbled.

Mukuro caught site of the bite mark and a grin appeared on his face. "I'm shocked, Tsunayohsi. That no matter how many times I asked you if I could taste your blood you denied me, but you go and let Kyoya bite you…twice that I can see."

Tsuna blushed fiercely, oh he remembered how many times Mukuro had 'asked' him if he could bite him, it was more along the lines of him asking him if he would willingly give him his body. Tsuna was firmly against it.

"Well…it's pretty simple actually…" Tsuna mumbled, not meeting the other's gaze. Frankly he was relieved when Hibari stepped in,

"We made an agreement after I attacked him, he just wants the village below to think he's dead, which in turn gets them to leave me alone as well. Honestly I don't care but to let him stay here I get his blood whenever I please. It's easier then having to go out and feed." Hibari stated, his arms crossed, face scowling.

"Ah, of course, nothing actually special in the relationship…but I am curious to know have you really fed on him? I mean really fed, you felt great before, but when you really feed you will feel like a god." Mukuro whispered the last part only to Hibari, he was provoking the other to do bad things to the hunter, but he knew many things both the vampire and hunter did not know. It would be better for both of them in the long run.

Hibari growled low in his throat at Mukuro, who just smirked, Chrome shook her head in disapproval, and Tsuna just looked back and forth between all three vampires, extremely confused.

"Well, I think we should be leaving soon Mukuro-sama, no need to anger Hibari-kun any more than you already have…I really would like to be able and come visit Tsunayoshi-kun again while he is staying here." Chrome told the other, she was hoping to avoid any conflict while Tsuna was there, it was better that way.

"Kufufufu, I suppose you're right my darling Chrome. Let us go, I'm sure the other's are patiently waiting for our return. Kyoya, I expect I will see you at the meeting. That day I can send Chrome over to keep Tsunayoshi company while we are both away." Mukuro smirked as he felt the killer intent rolling off of Hibari, best to get out now before they got into a fight and Tsuna got into the middle of it.

"Oh…there's a meeting between the Vampire Elders? Well if you both are going to be away then it would be great if Chrome could come over, honestly I do miss hanging out with her." Tsuna replied causally.

Chrome smiled softly, "I would love to come over and hang out with you Tsunayoshi-kun! That is if Hibari-kun will allow it…" Chrome looked at the vampire in question.

"Hn…" Hibari answered, turning away and entering the backdoor and disappearing back into the castle.

Tsuna gave a questioning look at the retreating form of his vampire landlord. Then his questioning gaze went to Chrome, "That is as good a yes as we will get Tsunayoshi-kun, I will see you again in a few days! Goodbye!" Chrome told the hunter, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Mukuro's arm, dragging the other off.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 5! I really hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Quick hint on the next chapter is that it will be a total focus on the meeting and the one after that will be focused on what's happening with Tsuna and Chrome! XD**

**I would like to thank my Beta xXInnocentCrisisXx, i've been a bad kid and forgetting to thank her the last couple of times! Please check out her story that i beta: A Cure to Loneliness. It's 1827 based as well! XD**

**Ummm...i can't think of anything else to say, i promise that i won't randomly disappear at least for this week, in a couple of weeks i might be updating early or late depending. But otherwise i can't think of anything else! XD**

**R&R please! XD**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	6. The Meeting of the Strongest

_**WARNING!**_ This chapter contains some crude langue and sexual themes!

**Oka so this is like 10 minutes late! i sorry! don't hate me! T^T i blame youtube and my new current obsession with Ao No Exorcist! Don't worry about this story thru! i promise to keep going on it! to many plans for it after all!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes this didn't get beta-ed cuz i am lazy and my beta is already in bed! XD**

**Now quickly onto disclaimer and into the story! XD**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own! if did there would be many more yaoi hints then there already is and there would probably be actual yaoi in KHR! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6~ The Meeting of the Strongest<span>

Hibari glared out the window of the carriage Mukuro and he were riding in to get to the meeting. It was the last thing the Vampire Lord wanted to do, the meeting was sure to be just as boring as the rest of them. Plus he really didn't want to see his brother, the man was a prick.

The ride was silent since neither felt like talking to each other, Hibari wasn't the only one who didn't want to go to the meeting. Mukuro hated these meetings as well and hated Daemon for making him go to them. Just because he was his creator didn't mean he could boss him around! They were practically equals in power for crying out loud!

So in said carriage, you had two high ranking vampires, who wanted nothing to do with the stupid meeting of stuffy old vampires, stuck together with the one person on earth that they could barely tolerate. Oh ya, it was going to be a great ride to the meeting area.

Two hours later the two vampires practically threw themselves out of the carriage, the atmosphere to unbearable any second longer.

"Little Brother, so great to see you join us today." Greeted a cold and mocking tone to Hibari.

"Alaude…" was Hibari's reply, he truly did not get along with the older man.

"Alaude! Don't be rude to Kyo-chan like that!" Pouted out a blond haired man with kind eyes and a smile on his face. Alaude rolled his eyes but kept from saying anything more.

"Giotto, it's a pleasure to see you again." Hibari greeted his elder siblings bond mate. He noticed how Giotto looked a lot like Tsuna, it was strange, maybe the young hunter was related to Giotto, a long lost cousin perhaps.

"Really, I wish you two would just learn to get along sometimes! You hardly ever see each other as is!" Giotto complained.

Hibari rolled his eyes, he liked Giotto a lot, the man was nice and a worthy fighting opponent, but the man did annoy him sometimes with his brotherly love schemes and all. "Sure Giotto, the moment my brother stops sucking your blood."

Giotto face palmed, the brother's were ridiculous, Hibari knew full well that if Alaude was to do that then the elder vampire would die. The vampire's curse was in full effect with in the couple's life, there was no way Alaude would survive if he was to stop drinking Giotto's blood. Not only would Alaude die through, Giotto would also die since the only reason he has been alive for so long as been because of being Alaude's bond mate.

"They are impossible Giotto, neither will ever see reason." Mukuro commented with a smirk, which him earned him a twin death glare from the brothers.

"But it's such a rare thing for actual siblings in the vampire world. You would think these two would be more happy over the fact that they haven't lost each other." Giotto said.

Alaude sighed, he knew Giotto's words had a double meaning to them, the blond man had left behind his family and clan for his friend turned vampire lover. "Giotto, you didn't have to choose me over them…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I chose you didn't I?" Giotto said with a sad, but loving smile.

It made Hibari think of his developing relationship Tsuna, he didn't want to think that he would ever be like that with the hunter. He stood firmly on the grounds that he was only using the hunter as a food source and possibly a good fuck, not a candidate for his own bond mate; even if the boy's blood was heavenly. He shook his head to clear away such thoughts, the last couple of days following Mukuro and Chrome's visit had been interesting. Hibari had fed from the boy a bunch of times during the small frame of time, each time he did it for a different length of time and spacing out the feedings as well. He was testing the hunter, gauging his reactions to the aphrodisiac in his venom and how long it took the boy to recover, what happens when he doesn't give the hunter a long enough cool off time from feedings, stuff like that. So far Hibari concluded that he preferred it when he took a small amount of blood as a snack and then came back fifteen to thirty minutes late because he was 'hungry' again, it usually left the hunter almost to the point of no return; no return being where the vampire lord could truly lay claim to the boy's body.

"Kyo-chan!" Giotto called out, snapping the vampire out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" questioned Hibari.

"Time for us to go in now," Mukuro told him, a smirk playing on his lips since he had a fairly good idea on what the other vampire was thinking about.

Hibari scowled at Mukuro but followed him and his brother and bond mate into the building that would host the meeting. Once inside they saw someone wave them over, a similar pineapple hair do and sly grin on his face, identifying him as Mukuro's maker Daemon. Giotto waved back and the other three grimaced at the site of Daemon; Mukuro because the man pissed him off on a constant basis, Alaude because he was sure if he ever left Giotto alone with the other vampire he would try and rape what wasn't his, and Hibari because he hates pretty much everyone.

"Daemon! How have you been?" Giotto asked the man as they came up to the two extra chairs beside Daemon's. Only Daemon, Alaude, and Giotto would be permitted to sit during the meeting, the two vampires because of their rank and Giotto based on the knowledge of his former profession.

"Good, how have you been?" he replied.

"Great, great! Actually I was surprised to see Mukuro and Kyo-chan show up together." Giotto commented.

Daemon gave his younger vampire companion a questioning look. He knew the two younger vampires didn't exactly get along with each other, so he was wondering why they would ever show up together, because today was the first.

"I was dropping off Chrome and everyone at Kyoya's house, they were to keep his new pet human company during the meeting." Mukuro replied causally.

Three pairs of eyes looked at Hibari in surprise, well two with very obvious surprise, one with just the barest hint of being able to tell his surprise. "Kyo-chan took in a human!"

Alaude smirked, "About time…"

Hibari glared at his brother and was about to return his comment with a snarky one of his own when the meeting was called to order. He and Mukuro took their positions behind the chairs of Daemon, Alaude, and Giotto.

"Welcome back everyone, it's so great to see everyone together." said the calm voice of Fon, their leader. It was strange, but Fon looked a lot like Hibari and Alaude, except he had a braid at the base of his neck that ran down the length of his back, also the man was extremely calm and social.

"Now today I have called this meeting to discuss some important issues that are going to be happening soon. One, the man who is to bring us all together has been identified by the Firsts. Sadly I can not tell you his identity for it could jeopardize his safety. He will have to gather his guardians on his own and soon one of the Firsts will come to him and help guide him like in the past.

"Second, because of this, a great threat will be arising in our world that will take all creatures to put aside their differences and fight together as the brothers and sisters we started out as. I know many of you will have protests of this, but it has already been proven to me that our people can get along with other creatures."

Fon turned and looked directly at Mukuro, "Mukuro Rokudo…"

Mukuro bowed deeply and replied, "Yes sir?"

"Please name off the creatures who you currently reside residence with."

"Yes sir. Currently I live with Chrome; vampire with wizard blood* running through her veins like myself and my creator Daemon Spade; Ken Joshima; a Nagual*; Chikusa Kakimoto; an Alp*; and MM; a Succubus*." Mukuro named off the people who he spent his time with, "Also sir, at one time a wizard lived with us as well as I trained him in the arts, he no longer lives with us."

"Thank you, now Hibari Kyoya, would you please tell us what beings you share your grounds with?" Fon asked the stoic skylark.

Hibari bowed and answered, "A fairy* and a human*."

Fon nodded, "Now you see my friends, two of the youngest and most powerful vampires in this room have learned to coexist together in single households. I feel that when the time comes we can all come together to protect our homes. Now I am finished speaking, if there is any other issues or conflicts that need to be resolved or brought to my or any other vampire's attention please let's discuss that now." Fon concluded as he sat back down in his chair.

For the next four hours the vampire's talked about things that had been going on in their territories and the such. It was a very long four hours for the two youngest vampires in the room who were not permitted to sit down the entire time.

When it was time to leave, both Mukuro and Hibari seemed relieved to get going, both seeming to prefer the long time they were to be sitting down again for a few hours to the torturous pain of standing erect for four hours straight. But before Hibari could get in the carriage with Mukuro, his brother pulled him aside.

"Here," Alaude placed some of metal handcuffs in Hibari's palm, "This will help you with your human problem. They will bruise the skin if you do not put some kind of padding around the wrists, and even then they still probably will but there will be no actual bleeding of the wrists. Enjoy your first real taste of a human little brother." With that Alaude left and Hibari got into the carriage after pocketing the handcuffs.

The two hours seemed to fly by and soon the two vampires were getting out again and walking towards the front door of the castle mansion thing that Hibari lived in. As he went to open the door, someone opened it for him and barreled into his chest, slightly knocking him off balance. Hibari looked down into the panicked eyes of Tsuna who was…currently dressed in some kind of skimpy outfit. It made Hibari's fangs throb and blood flow fast down south.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Help!" Tsuna asked the vampire lord, as he turned to look at the people chasing him with a head band to complete the outfit.

Hibari smirked, oh he would help the boy, out of the outfit and right onto his swelling cock.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like? ;D So here's some explanation for the stuff that has stars! XD<strong>

_"Yes sir. Currently I live with Chrome; vampire with wizard blood* running through her veins like myself and my creator Daemon Spade; Ken Joshima; a Nagual*; Chikusa Kakimoto; an Alp*; and MM; a Succubus*." Mukuro named off the people who he spent his time with, "Also sir, at one time a wizard lived with us as well as I trained him in the arts, he no longer lives with us."_ **  
>Oka so what Mukuro is saying is pretty much that Chrome and he are Wizards who got turned vampire, same goes with Daemon, it's like their clan's thing. Ken is a Nagual which is a shifter in a sense, Chikusa is an Alp which is kinda hard to explain and i recommend looking it up on Wikipedia or something, and MM is a Succubus, and i really hope everyone knows what that is! Oh and the other Wizard Mukuro talks about is Fran.<strong>

_Hibari bowed and answered, "A fairy* and a human*.  
><em>**Oka so for Hibari he is talking about Kusakabe and Tsuna. Yes people i made Kusakabe a fairy, mostly cuz i can and cuz i thought it would be a great reason why the garden flourishes so well at Hibari's place! XD**

**Okay so final thoughts and blah! I hope everyone is looking forward to next chapter! XD Please _Review_! **

**3  
>~DBH~ <strong>


	7. With the Lords Away the Girls will Play!

**Sorry for it being a tab bit late!**

**quick disclaimer and warning!**

**I don't own KHR **

**and This chapter has a bit more mature themes in it...oh and Tsuna cross dressing! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7~ With the Lords Away the Girls will Play!<span>

When Tsuna awoke, he saw a figure leaning over him and he quickly jumped into action and in half a second had the person on their back and a knife at their throat. When his vision finally cleared he looked down and saw that he was straddling Chrome.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out right away as he jumped off the female vampire and put the knife back under his pillow.

Chrome giggled and smiled gently at Tsuna, "It's no problem Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm sorry for not remembering how cautious hunters are. Hibari-kun and Mukuro-sama already left for their meeting, so it's just you and me, and the others of course!"

"Others?" Tsuna asked.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs, I'm sure you'll remember them!" Chrome stated as she practically floated out of the room to give the hunter privacy.

Tsuna frowned and quickly got dressed to go find out who Chrome meant. He jumped down the stairs and made his way to the foyer, where he saw Chrome and three others sitting chatting.

"Hey look who woke up -byon!" Ken said with a smirk, the blond looking over to the hunter as he made his way into the room.

"Hmph! I don't see why we have to spend the day with the hunter boy!" MM commented, her normal snotty attitude in place.

"You didn't have to come MM, no one made you…" Chrome replied.

"Here's some tea and snacks for everyone," Kusakabe said as he entered the room and set down the tray for the group. "Oh, Sawada-san, would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. Thank you Kusakabe-san." Tsuna replied.

Kusakabe nodded and left the group to go get the young hunter his breakfast. Said hunter turned back to the group he hadn't seen in a long time since his fight with them in Kokuyo.

"How have you guys been?" Tsuna asked.

"Okay," Chikusa replied to the hunter's question, ken unable to answer because his face was stuffed with food and MM just being a bitch as usual.

"Good," Ken coughed out as he choked down the food in his mouth, making Chrome giggle at him. The shifter blushed and sent a glare at the vampire.

"Cool, I'm glad to here it…" Tsuna felt really awkward with the other three from the Kokuyo group, then he realized they were missing someone? "Hey what happened to Fran-kun?"

"Oh he left us a while ago." Chrome replied.

"Ya the little ungrateful brat left us for the Varia…" MM spat out, anger I her voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "The Varia? I didn't know Xanxus took in wizards…"

"Your cousin is a weird one Tsuna -byon," commented the shifter as he sipped on his tea.

~DBH~

Tsuna looked around the corner, he could not get caught, his pride as a man and a hunter depending him on evading his would be captors. If he was caught unspeakable horrors were sure to insure to happen to his person.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Where are you?" called out the sweet voice of Chrome.

Tsuna felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck, he had to avoid the female vampire, but he knew it would be a game of cat and mouse the whole time till Hibari came home and could possibly save the hunter from the evil plans of the female vampire. Slowly Tsuna made his way down the hall and to the stairs, hoping to be able to get outside where he would have a better chance of getting away from Chrome and the others.

"I found him! -byon!" Ken shouted from the bottom of the stairs as he spotted Tsuna after following the hunter's sent.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Chrome appear next to Ken, a sweet smile on her face. Tsuna felt himself freeze, he cursed his bad luck for meeting Chrome's gaze. The purpled haired vampire had used her powers on him, he was screwed now. Chrome smiled and flashed a bit of fang. Yep Tsuna was screwed.

~DBH~

Now Tsuna was tied to a chair and having make up put on him, he had never agreed to be the purpled haired vampire and the redhead succubus's doll. He didn't want to be put in some stupid dress they were going to force on him!

Tsuna was waiting for the right moment to escape, he could easily break out of the bounds that currently held him. He just needed a moment when they were distracted, which would be now when they were discussing something to do with some kind of eye make up that the hunter did not want to find out about anytime soon.

Tsuna broke the bonds and tied to make it to the door, but was yanked back and thrown into the chair. "Tsunayoshi-kun…why would you run away from us?" Asked Chrome innocently.

Tsuna swallowed, "Chrome, I really don't want to do this…"

"Don't worry little hunter it will be worth it in the end," MM commented.

"I don't see how wearing a dress could benefit me in any way!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, it will help you get into the pants of the moody vampire you live with." MM replied, a smirk on her face.

Tsuna blushed a bright red, he would never admit it, but he had been having wet dreams about the vampire . It left him gasping and craving the vampire whenever he woke up from them. He hated the feeling and loved it at the same time. There was a loathing for the feeling, he was a hunter and wasn't suppose to crave the touch of a vampire, even if Tsuna was considered a soft hunter as it was.

"Oh, so little hunter boy has been having naughty thoughts about Mr. Moody Vampire!" MM stated with a laugh.

Chrome smiled softly at the boy, "Don't think having sex with a vampire is a bad thing Tsunayoshi-kun. I've known a few hunters who have tried it out and have found it to be quiet to their liking and have actually used it in their hunting process as strange as that sounds."

"You probably won't be able to move for a day or so, through." MM added.

"Now, Tsunayoshi-kun, please close your eyes and trust me…well first go put these on." Chrome handed him a pair of black with orange poka dots, lacy underwear. The hunter blushed bright red, but slowly nodded, he would trust Chrome. He took the underwear and went to change.

~DBH~

Tsuna was done with the outfit! He was already in a black with orange accents maid outfit, it was extremely short and didn't make the hunter comfortable at all. He was already in the stupid outfit and now they wanted to put some kind of head piece on him! Hell no! He was not going to give in to this!

"No!" Tsuna said as he ran through the house, this time he had every intention of getting out of the house and running away from the crazy vampire!

"You won't be able to escape Tsunayoshi-kun!" Chrome called out, slight laughter in her voice.

Tsuna ran past Chikusa and Ken and they both stared at him in shock and then Ken burst out laughing at the hunter. Tsuna kept running through, even when he saw Kusakabe, the fairy man had stood there in shock at the hunter's appearance. Tsuna just kept running.

He saw the door in the distance, only a few more feet and he would make it. He grabbed the knob and threw it open and bolted out of the house and into a solid mass of a body.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, "Hi-Hibari-san! Help!" Tsuna pleaded with the vampire lord.

A sudden look cam into the vampire's eyes and he picked up Tsuna and started to cart the shocked hunter away.

"Tetsu, kick everyone out." Hibari ordered as he walked past the still slightly stunned fairy, who nodded and quickly showed the guests out.

Hibari deposited Tsuna onto his bed and then locked the door. He slowly started to take off the formal suit he had be required to wear to the meeting, his gaze never leaving Tsuna's. Once the vampire was only in his white dress shirt and black slacks did he come back over to the bed and crawl on top of Tsuna, who tried to flatten himself into the bed.

Hibari's lips crashed into his, the hunter unsure what to do. Slowly the kissed eased up and became slower, coaxing a response from the hunter. Tsuna shyly started to move his lips against the vampires. After a while of that, Hibari forced his way into the hunter's mouth and started to devour it, leaving Tsuna breathless and dizzy.

Hibari broke the kiss and ghosted his lips down Tsuna's neck and licked wear his major vein was located underneath the skin, making the smaller male tremble. Hibari used his hands to slowly coax Tsuna's above his head, kissing the hunter dizzy the whole time.

Tsuna felt the cold metal wrap around his wrists and then the click, click of them locking. He broke the kiss and looked up at his hands which had been cuffed around the metal bars or Hibari's wrought iron bed frame.

* * *

><p><strong>DBH: Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you have any questions!<strong>

**Tsuna: *storms into writing room* DBH! Why am i cross dressing!**

**DBH: Cuz everyone loves a cross dressing Tsuna! BTW people if someone could be awesome enough to draw a pic of Tsuna in that maid outfit it would be awesome! XD**

**Tsuna: *Glares and storms away***

**DBH: *shruggs* Oh well it happens! Thanks for reading! let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or other stuff! XD**


	8. Closer Than Anticipated

**WARNING! CONTAINS HARDCORE YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Okay! i for once met a deadline! XD **

**So go on and read! but don't forget to read the extra notes at the bottom! they are important!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8~Closer Than Anticipated <span>

Tsuna's brain couldn't seem to grasp what had just happened, well really it had, but it didn't want to accept it. Hibari had just handcuffed the young hunter to the bed and had a lust filled gaze on the hunter, making the younger shiver, whether in want or fear was unknown.

A hand slowly traveled it's way up Tsuna's leg as Hibari slowly kissed the hunter again. The vampire forcing himself to take it slow, he didn't need to scare the hunter off. Tsuna may have seemed fairly tough, but the vampire lord was sure that if he pushed the hunter right he would break and run from him. Currently that was not something the hungry vampire wanted.

His hand found it's way to the lacy underwear that Tsuna had been forced into, it made him growl as an even fiercer need pooled into his manhood. He slowly rubbed circles on the smaller male's inner thigh, right next to the obvious bulge in the lacy panties. This caused Tsuna to gasp and give Hibari another chance to invade the other's mouth once again.

When the older pulled back, a string of saliva connected their lips until the vampire licked his lips at the glazed look in the younger's eyes. The vampire lord's hand now cupping the younger through the material of the underwear, a whine escaping Tsuna's throat.

When Hibari chuckled, Tsuna blushed a bright red, god he wanted the vampire. His body completely overwhelmed by the feelings of lust and need inside him.

"What do you require, Little Herbivore?" Hibari growled into Tsuna's neck, making the other shudder and gasp.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Moaned out the brunette, his body arching up into the other's hand as Hibari gave a gentle, but firm squeeze to the other.

Hibari smirked and sat up, removing his hand from the younger's package. Starting with the shoes, Hibari removed articles of clothing he deemed in the way of his view. It wasn't long before the small brunette was lying on the bed in only the striped underwear, stockings, and belled choker.

Hibari trailed his hand lightly down the other's chest until it came into contact with the pert little nub that was Tsuna's nipple. Slowly he rolled the nub in between his fingers, creating gasps and moans of pleasure to escape the small body that he sat above. Leaning down he latched his mouth onto the other neglected nipple, earning him a low throaty moan to pass through the lips of his new partner.

Tsuna could barely contain the sounds that escaped his lips, god he wanted more of the vampire, he wanted the vampire to make every single one of his mundane worries disappear from his mind. The young hunter had never experienced having a lover of any kind, not with the demon of a tutor he had. As of now, the hunter was ready to test out the things he had never tasted yet, the forbidden fruit of being with a vampire.

Another gasp escaped Tsuna's throat as the underwear were pulled off and the cold air hit his aching member. He watched as the vampire lord smirked and lowered his head to the sex organ and took it into his mouth with one gulp. Tsuna always thought himself to be of average size, so Hibari must not have a gag reflex or something, because the man took him in fully. The hunter's hips jerked forward but were held down by the stronger vampire's grip.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted out as he came hard into the vampire lord's mouth.

Hibari let the other's fluids slide down his throat, he smirked as he looked up into the glazed over eyes of the young hunter. Oh how he enjoyed how the younger had called his name out, now all he craved was to be buried deep within the younger male. "Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered seductively.

The younger looked up with glazed eyes as the older looked at him with lust in his eyes. "Y-yes…Hi-Hibari-san…" The younger managed to get out.

"Do you want to feel more?"

The younger only nodded enthusiastically at the vampire, he wanted more of the mind numbing pleasure. Hibari only smirked as he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of sex oil, it was a special blend that he had won off of Mukuro during a game of cards. He knew that the other vampire had magically enhanced the oil to give more pleasure to both parties.

Hibari spread some around his fingers and then gently probed Tsuna's entrance. The younger squirming from the intrusive feeling. Hibari used his free hand to pump the other's erection back to full mast and leaned down to kiss the younger with passion. It wasn't long before the vampire was adding another finger and then the final third to prepare his little hunter.

While thrusting his three fingers inside the hunter, Hibari hit that very special bundle of nerves making Tsuna gasp and arch back as pleasure coursed through his body. Hibari let his fingers make contact with the brunette's prostate before he pulled his fingers out, causing the younger to whimper in response. He covered his manhood with the oil as he got ready to go in.

"This should only hurt for a bit…" The vampire mumbled into the other's neck as he slowly pushed his rock hard cock into Tsuna's tight virgin entrance.

Tears formed in Tsuna's eyes and pain coursed through his body, "NO!" He yelled, he didn't want this anymore! It hurt!

Hibari only kissed the tears away and started to slowly move in and out of the hunter, trying to get the bundle of nerves that would bring the boy as much pleasure as the vampire was feeling from the tight heat surrounding him. When a gasp forced it's way out of the hunter's mouth, the vampire took that was the single he needed to keep hitting the same spot.

Hibari's thrusts into Tsuna's body became harder and faster as he heard the hunter cry out for more. It wasn't long before Hibari could feel an itch in his fangs as they wanted to sink into the soft and smooth flesh below him and suck the precious blood out of his human.

When the vampire lord felt himself reach his limit he bit down into the junction of Tsuna's neck and shoulder. Hibari felt Tsuna's muscle contract around his cock as the smaller male came from the sheer amount of aphrodisiac that was pumped into his body. Hibari's own body followed suit as the blood and the pressure cause him to give one final thrust and spill his seed into the hunter below him.

Both lay there panting and enjoying the after glow of sex. Tsuna tried to move his arms back down, but couldn't, he gave a whine of protest, his voice still not working. Hibari got the hint and undid the cuffs holding the hunter's hands hostage. Tsuna curled up next to Hibari, his back to the older as promptly fell asleep.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and watched as the younger easily fell into the world of dreams. Gently he lift the boy up and turned down the covers of his bed, he laid Tsuna down between the soft sheets and turned out the lamp and smothered the fire so it was only coals. Then he crawled in beside the sleeping hunter and pulled the sheets over them, Hibari had a feeling that he and his little hunter weren't going to be leaving his chambers for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Hope everyone liked! it's been a while since i've really written any yaoi...so i hope it was good! XD<strong>

**Anyways for those interested i will be using a twitter account to help keep my updates for my story, aka status updates on what's going on in my world that may prevent the story from being posted on time or maybe about it being posted early! The username is Dustbunnyhailey the 'ie' of my name made it to long so i used a 'y' instead! **

**Also I now have a joint account with xInnocentCrisisx, we are InnocentDustBunnieCrisis, and sometime in the near-ish future we will be posting the first chapter of our story A Common Enemy a cross over fic that features, KHR, APH(hetalia), DGM(d gray man), TnB(tiger and bunny), and ANE(ao no exorcist/blue exorcist). If you go and watch the account now then you will be able to know when the first chapter goes up! I really think people will like it! XD**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	9. Past Memories

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! So sorry for the week i skipped, stuff happened and i got busy! so sorry! no more talk right into the story for you guys!**

**This chapter contains a couple of flash backs of Tsuna's life! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9~ Past Memories<span>

Tsuna stirred, for the fist time in days. Hibari was not there. When the young hunter woke up that morning. It had been like this every time the hunter woke up after promptly passing out after the vampire lord's brutal sexual assaults on the younger's body. The hunter was exhausted beyond movement. Tsuna could only assume that the vampire's absence was due to something the other had neglected while laying siege onto his body, or possibly getting them something to eat.

The hunter sighed, snuggling deeper into the sheets, he shut his eyes and his mind wandered into the past, before he had left to travel on his own. To his friends, his family, his evil tutor from hell, all of them important in some aspects. His mother one of his most cherished possessions, his father, well he was just a pain in the neck. The man was crazy, and Tsuna really still wanted nothing to do with him. His two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, oh how he missed them, for all their strangeness. And Reborn…who was…well…Reborn, the man was a straight up demon! But by all standards the man was more of a father figure to him than his own father. There were so many other people as well to think of, Ryohei-nii, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Enma and the other Simon family members.

Tsuna's mind popped up the first time he came to the Vongola house to officially train to be a hunter at the age of fourteen.

"_So this is the boy who is suppose to serve as a candidate for the Vongola head? Honestly, he has no chance." A man in a black suit with an orange dress shirt underneath the coat and a black fedora stood next to another man with cameo garb and blond hair. _

_The other man chuckled, "Good luck with that, I have business to attend to else where, so I'll be seeing you at the meeting in a few weeks." With that the man left with a wave of his hand._

"_S-so…w-who…a-re…yyy-ou…" Fourteen year old Tsuna stuttered out. _

"_I am your new tutor, I'll teach you all you need to learn about being a hunter." The man answered, fedora creating a shadow over his eyes._

_Tsuna shook where he stood, looking at the terrifying man that would train him and become a living nightmare for him, but also be an important person in his life._

Another memory pulled to the surface of his mind, the first time he met his two best friends.

_Tsuna walked into the training hall of the mansion, it had been a week since he had first come to the place and he already thought this place was a hell hole. He didn't think things could get any worse, but knowing his bad luck they certainly did. _

_Someone entered the hall and Tsuna tried to ignore them, he didn't want to get into a fight, he would be punished by Reborn if he did, the man had told him so. So the small boy kept whacking away at the training robot, it wasn't long before he was knocked back onto his butt by the robot._

_He heard a snort and looked up to see that the person was a silver haired and had green eyes. He looked to be the same age as Tsuna, but the boy had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The boy glared at Tsuna, then turned back to the targets that he was using. _

_Suddenly, he boy pulled bombs out of no where and threw them at the targets, hitting each one and blowing them up easily. Tsuna just stared amazed by the skill the boy had._

"_HAHAHA, nice one Gokudera! But seriously stop showing off in front of the new kid!" A tall black haired boy said as he entered the hall with a sword over his shoulder. He smiled at Tsuna and offered him a hand to help him up, which the brunette gladly took._

"_Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takashi! You're Reborn's new student right?"_

"_Uh…ya…I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna." The smaller male replied with a bow._

"_Nice to meet you Tsuna! That's Gokudera Hayato, we're students here as well! Well we're almost full fledged hunters, but we still have some training to do." Yamamoto replied with a smile._

Tsuna sighed, how he missed his friends, then he chuckled as he remembered how shocked the two were when they saw him fight Xanxus for the first time.

"_Stupid Trash! If you're going to hit me then do it!" The angry twenty-four year old yelled at his young cousin. _

"_Dame-Tsuna, if you can't even hit Xanxus than all your training was a waste and we'll have to start all over…" Warned the demon tutor from hell. _

"_HEEEIIII! H-hai…" Tsuna replied, he took a deep breath and then let it out. He popped a HDW pill into his mouth and pulled his gloved on as he swallowed the pill. Instantly a flame appeared on his forehead._

_He shot forward and landed a punch, but it was right into Xanxus' outstretched hand. He threw the boy back, and Tsuna hit a wall. He pulled himself out of the hole in the wall, then he disappeared as the wall around him exploded into a cloud of dust from the shot fired by the older cousin. Tsuna appeared again right behind Xanxus and hit him sending him flying forward._

_Tsuna stared in shock at the rubble where he had throw Xanxus, he raced over to the area and looked down where the older was laying. Xanxus smirked at Tsuna, "That's more like it Trash…"_

_Tsuna beamed at his cousin, it had taken them so long to get along at first, now they enjoyed their sparring matches. Tsuna helped the older up, they were probably going to get scolded for destroying the hall again. "So do you think he's ready for his test?" Reborn asked as he sipped on his espresso._

_Xanxus shrugged, "He should be, he'll polish it up at the next level."_

_Reborn nodded, Tsuna felt happy at getting praised by two people he respected hugely. He turned towards Yamamoto and Gokudera who were sitting, both of them looked shocked, well mostly Gokudera, but when Tsuna came over he quickly smiled at his friend._

"_Juudaime! That was amazing! See that's why you should run the Vongola!" The bomber told the brunette. _

_Tsuna frowned, "Gokudera-kun, I don't want it. Besides, it's taken me to long to finally get along with Xanxus-nii."_

"_HAHAHA, Tsuna's so powerful, but I think it's good that you aren't taking control, it's to much work for a sixteen year old!" Yamamoto added._

_Gokudera grumbled something but didn't argue back, the three friends exited the hall and went to their shared room._

_Tsuna looked at the symbol of a full fledged hunter in his hand. He could finally leave this hell hole and travel. He looked around to all the happy families, Gokudera and Yamamoto with their own families._

_He felt and hand press it's self onto his shoulder, he didn't have to look to know the firm grip, "Hey, Xanxus."_

"_So when do you plan to leave?"_

_Tsuna shrugged, the eighteen year old feeling sad about the thought of leaving the people he cared for but knowing he needed to get out. "Tonight, tomorrow, the next day…no longer than three days. I'll have to gather my things and finalize a few things. Then I'll be gone…"_

"_Here," Xanxus handed Tsuna a small package, "Think of it as a graduation gift, keep you in contact if there is ever any trouble. Until you activate it no one can contact you, only you can make a connection. And you can deactivate it if you ever need to."_

_Tsuna nodded, "Thanks, I guess I'll either see you around or maybe not…"_

Tsuna sighed, he knew where the stone was, but he only ever used it once a year to tell his cousin that he was alive and not dead somewhere. That slight ache of homesickness hit him from the memories of his past. He missed the people he cared about so much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry again! i feel bad for not having posted, but i was having a bit of writer's block and was really busy! end of school year and all! I hope you guys enjoy a look into Tsuna's past.<br>**

**Quick answer to a question i'm sure you might have. Yes Tsuna and Xanxus have a good relationship, this is because Tsuna has refused the take over of Vongola and let's Xanxus take over and they pretty much become like brothers. Don't worry Tsuna also uses the communtication stone to contact Yamamoto and Gokudera! They aren't left out! XD**

**Thanks to xInnocentCrisisx for betaing! this time! xD**

**3  
>~DBH~<strong>


	10. Pissing off a Demon revised

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! Okay so i had a play Thursday through Saturday and was busy Sunday! I'm so sorry for not posting! Anyways here's chapter 10! **

**Warning it's not Beta-ed! But i want to thank my BFF xInnocentCrisisx, who is my beta, for putting up with my bad kid-ness! but it's all fair since i put up with her's! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10~ Pissing off a Demon<span>

Nobody spoke as the head of the Arcobaleno stood up from her seat. The first angel looked around at the creatures sitting around the table. Aria mentally shook her head, some of the others in the room were simply lounging in their chairs, one in particular caught her eye. The demon had his fedora pulled down covering his eyes and a smirk on his face, he also had his feet propped up on the table.

Luce swept her hand towards the feet on her table and sent them off with her power. She sent a glare to her lover as he chuckled and gave her a smirk.

"Now, does everyone know the reason we are here today?" she asked the group.

"No, you didn't tell us that…I'm loosing money by being here! There are saps out there waiting for my magic!" Mammon complained, the wizard wanting nothing more to go back to his home and collect money form idiot humans who thought he would actually give them working potions.

"Shut up and let her get to it, Viper, or Mammon, whatever you call yourself these days…" grumbled out Reborn, glaring at the hooded Arcobaleno.

"He is finally coming back to take his revenge on us…I got reports a week ago about the break in of his prison cell." Luce told the others, earning a mummer of anger to rumble around the room.

"How the hell did this happen?" Yelled out Colonello, blue eyes sparking in fury.

Lal Mirch glanced up from were she was standing beside Aria's chair, her dark red eyes showing pure anger. "Many of my people were killed, I wasn't there at the time. I have a hunch that whoever broke him out waited till I was gone, they knew they couldn't take me on."

Colonello frowned, "It's my fault then, I asked you out that day…"

Lal shook her head, "They would have waited till I left another time, they must have been watching the entrances for me to leave."

Fon frowned, "We knew this was coming, from the first day we imprisoned him. It was only a matter of time, Reborn…" Said Arcobaleno looked up and over to the other, "Do you think he's ready?"

The demon sighed, "It's hard to say, no one has seen or heard from him for three years. There have been reports showing up that seem to fit his style of hunting but that is it. Sometimes he reminds me a lot of you Aria." The demon said as he looked at the hunter.

Aria smirked, "The only difference is that he generally doesn't want to hurt others. I have no problem kicking the snot out of whatever I am hunting."

"Mom that's not very nice," Yuni said a small smile on her face as she looked at her mother then to her grandmother.

Aria smiled at her daughter, she ruffled the girl's hair as she chuckled. "I'm not nice to those who don't follow the rules baby girl. When Lal's people can't keep the rules enforced it's the hunter's jobs to enforce the laws and protect humans, who are by far the weaker species in this world."

"I know mamma." Yuni answered, smiling at her mother.

"Regardless, Reborn, do you think he is ready?" Luce asked the demon.

Reborn sighed, "The only way to find out is to find him. I don't exactly know where to start searching for him."

Mammon looked at Reborn, a smirk on his lips, "I may have some useful information for you Reborn, but it is going to cost you."

Reborn glared and growled at Mammon, "This isn't the time to be fretting over money! The balance of our world is hanging on this kid! I need to find him!" The demon slammed his fist on the table, flames erupting from his fist.

"Reborn!"

Reborn looked at Luce, red rimmed his pupil, but as he calmed down the red disappeared. "I apologize."

"You can probably get information from his cousin, but I may have some information that will help you as well. One of my people has recently acquired a housemate, and from what I overheard he is a hunter. The vampire's name is Hibari Kyoya." Fon told Reborn, "Mukuro Rokudo seemed to know who the hunter was that Kyoya had taken up, it's worth a shot."

Reborn nodded, he would head to this Hibari Kyoya's home and check out the lead. On his way there he would contact Xanxus to see what the man knew of his cousin's whereabouts.

~DBH~

Tsuna causally look around the garden as he lounged under a tree, he was trying to avoid Hibari, for some strange reason the vampire lord kept wanting to fight with him. The hunter really had no idea why.

It had been three days since Tsuna had finally gotten out of Hibari's room. The vampire lord's lust seeming to have gone down to the point where he was content letting the younger male out of his immediate grasp. Of course two days of peace and vague questioning of what the hell he had let happen were gone; now Hibari wanted to again be in the hunter's presence and for some reason wanted to fight him.

"Tsunayoshi…"

The hunter jumped, he turned to look on the other side of the tree and didn't see the vampire lord, then he looked up and saw the lord perched on a branch in the tree. "Hibari-kun…I really don't want to fight!" Whined the hunter, he knew the vampire had to have some kind of attraction to him and he was going to use that to his advantage!

Tsuna gave Hibari the biggest puppy dog eyes he could mange, his eyes developing the biggest uke-moe-rapeble look that could melt the heart and harden lower regions of any man. When Hibari's eyes developed a slight lustful look, Tsuna inwardly cheered, he still had it!

The hunter was not prepared for the vampire to pull him forward and trap him in between a tree and the vampire lord's body. Nor for the other to crash their lips together and passionately kiss him. Tsuna couldn't help but return the kiss, for some reason everything about the vampire excited his senses and stirred his flame. He had no clue why his flame stirred, maybe if Reborn or Xanxus was here they could tell him. Scratch that, if either of them were here right now they could probably kill Hibari then beat Tsuna for getting into a relationship with a vampire of all creatures.

Hibari pulled slightly out of the kiss and trailed his lips down Tsuna's neck, the tips of his fangs just grazing the younger's neck, causing Tsuna to moan. "Do you want to be locked back in my room for days Herbivore?"

"N-no…Hibari-kun, I like being able to go outside…" Mumbled back Tsuna, then it hit him that Hibari had called him Herbivore again. The hunter pushed the vampire lord away and glared at him. "I thought we got over this 'Herbivore' thing?"

Hibari snorted, "You reminded me of a rabbit when you made that face."

"I resent that!" Tsuna yelled, pushing Hibari away, he stormed out from under the tree and into the sunlight.

There was a gun shot and Tsuna did a back flip to avoid the bullet that hit the ground where he had been standing. He tripped over a branch when he looked up to see the man wearing a fedora walking towards him.

"HEEEIIIII! R-REBORN!"

Reborn gave Tsuna a grin that told the hunter that he was in trouble. Tsuna gulped and looked at his ex-tutor in fear, a slight happiness in the far recessive of his mind, but that was over shadowed by the fear.

Hibari glared at the man from the shadow of the tree, he was itching to fight the man. He could sense the power coming off the man, a dark power, but a power none the less.

Reborn turned to the vampire and smirked, "I'll fight you another time Vampire Lord Kyoya Hibari. Fon sends his regards."

That made the vampire lord freeze, the man knew Fon, the First Vampire? He had only seen the vampire a few days ago and already someone was here because he had left an impression on him, interesting.

"Dame-Tsuna it's time you stopped running away. You have a destiny that you can no longer avoid. Time to stop playing house with a vampire and becoming his pet. You have work to do." Reborn told the young hunter.

"Reborn…I already refused being the head of the Vongola, I gave the position to Xanxus." Tsuna replied as he stood up, a hard look in his eyes that Hibari had never seen before. It showed a strong resolve in the young hunter.

"Xanxus agreed to step down once I told him of your role in the future of the world. He is willing to follow you since he knows you can handle it. There is no doubt in your cousin's mind that you can run the Vongola. Now stop being stubborn!" Reborn told Tsuna with a glare on his face. Since when had his student become so disobedient?

"No, I'm not going back!" Tsuna declared, his flame coming to life on his forehead and his gloves instantly on his hands, Natsu was also out and on his shoulder. The pair was glaring at Reborn, daring the man.

"Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get Dame-Tsuna! And when I kick your ass to Hell and back you will go back to the Vongola headquarters with me!" Reborn retorted, venom laced his voice as he drew two guns and pointed them at Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUN DUH! XD Hope you enjoyed it! I almost made the chapter longer but i figured three pages was long enough! <strong>

**So ya i have Prom on the 26th so even thru that's a saturday i might be busy getting ready for it on friday. So i apologize in advance if i don't post an update! XD**

**Also i want to recommend you watch me on Twitter, DustBunnyHailey, is the username! i post story status updates. Also look for me on tumblr, Dustbunniehailey . tumblr . com**

**Also i'll let you people know when, but i am working on a cover for the story! I refuse to post the story on devaintart until i have finished the cover, which may take a while. good thing this story is really only getting started! XD**

**FANART! I would love to see drawings! Here's Tsuna in a maid outfit!**

**http : / / browse . deviant art . com / ? order = 9 & q = tsuna + maid & offset = 48 # /d 4 xtmgh**

**sorry for all the spaces! just take them out! i really wanted you guys to see the pic! **

**3**

**~DBH~**


	11. Problems don't get resolved with fightin

**First i would like to apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth for so long! I had an extreme case of writer's block and now i am over it. What helped me get inspired again was 1827Namimori's Sky who asked me if they could do a translation of this story into Vietnamese! To say the least i had a spaz attack and then wrote up this chapter later that day! **

**Also special shout out to Kichou for having the 69th review! It amused me to have 69 reviews!**

**Now go read the update i know you guys want! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11~Problems don't get resolved with fighting!<span>

Kusakabe stood looking at the two bruised and battered vampire and hunter. Both sitting grumpy and seemingly pissed at the world. While a smug looking guy with a fedora sat with his legs propped up on the table with only minor and superficial wounds.

The male fairy sighed, "Do I even want to know?" he asked, concerned for the answer he would receive.

Tsuna and Hibari both shot glares at Reborn, telling Kusakabe, that the new man was at fault.

"_No, I'm not going back!" Tsuna declared, his flame coming to life on his forehead and his gloves instantly on his hands, Natsu was also out and on his shoulder. The pair was glaring at Reborn, daring the man._

"_Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get Dame-Tsuna! And when I kick your ass to Hell and back you will go back to the Vongola headquarters with me!" Reborn retorted, venom laced his voice as he drew two guns and pointed them at Tsuna._

_Tsuna dodged the first shots fired, using his flame to thrust himself away from harm and straight into the air. He then used his flame to speed himself behind Reborn and launch a kick to the man's head._

_His kick missed as Reborn suddenly appeared behind him and sent him flying into a tree._

"_Is that all you got, Dame-Tsuna? If it is then it looks like you've grown soft and need to be retrained." Reborn mocked, inspecting one of his guns just to piss of the young hunter._

"_I will never go through your horrific training again Reborn!" Tsuna shouted back, flying at Reborn and going to punch the man in the face. It is blocked by Reborn catching Tsuna's fist with his own. He then grabs Tsuna, and throws the younger into the ground, creating a crater from the impact of Tsuna's body._

_Hibari watched, fascinated by the fight. He was also now invigorated to fight as well, but he first wanted to see how this fight turned out._

_Tsuna got up and sent a death glare at Reborn. He hadn't wanted to use this on his ex-tutor but decided it was the only way to beat the man. He held out both hands, one facing Reborn and the other facing behind him. He then shot his flame out at Reborn, his X-Burner attack hitting the other man._

_Tsuna sighed and frowned, not happy about using his most powerful attack on the man. He turned away from the downed Reborn and turned to Hibari who was looking at him like he was ready to pounce and fight him as well._

_Which he did, Hibari came at Tsuna with a tonfa aimed right at his head. Tsuna blocked it with one hand and caught the other tonfa with his other, Hibari had also gone to attack Tsuna's stomach while the younger was preoccupied by the first tonfa._

_Tsuna threw Hibari back, annoyed that the vampire lord wanted to fight so bad right at this moment. Tsuna felt movement behind him and spun with a kick, the kick getting caught by a slightly burnt, smirking Reborn._

"_We aren't done yet Dame-Tsuna." _

_Tsuna gulped, this was not going to end well._

"_Back away herbivore, you lost he is my prey now." Hibari growled out glaring at Reborn._

"_Tch, looks like I have to deal with the little vampire. Sadly I can't kill you since Fon has an interest in you." Reborn said, clearly unhappy with Hibari's involvement._

_Hibari went to attack Reborn, a chain coming out of the tonfa and heading straight for Reborn's face. Reborn moved his head to the side and the fired three shots at the skylark. Hibari hit them away with his free tonfa._

_Reborn took hold of Tsuna's leg and launched him at Hibari, who side stepped, letting Tsuna hit the ground and roll a few times before stopping. He sits up and glares at the vampire and his ex-tutor._

_Hibari launches himself at Reborn, swinging his tonfa at the man's face. Reborn disappears and reappears behind the vampire._

"_You can't hit me vampire, you aren't strong enough." Reborn says smugly._

_Hibari glares at him, "Why would a demon be the tutor of a hunter?"_

"_Oh so you figured it out? Good for you little blood sucker." Reborn mocks._

"_I KNEW IT!" Tsuna shouted from his spot on the ground, the other two turning and looking at him, having forgotten that he was there for a moment._

"_Dame-Tsuna you are slow…" Reborn says, shaking his head at his student. "I'm not just any demon, I am the first."_

_Both Tsuna and Hibari's eyes widened and looks of shock apparent on their faces._

Kusakabe just looked at the two like they were insane, and honestly he was kinda surprised they were still alive. Nobody fought a First and lived, or if they did they never talked about it, it was a death wish. He shook his head and served Reborn a cup of coffee, disappearing when the demon gave him a nod.

"Now Dame-Tsuna, we will go back to Vongola HQ and handle the situation at hand." Reborn said in a no-arguing-since-you-lost tone.

"Why should I? You haven't even told me what is going on Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at him.

Reborn glared then sighed, there was no avoiding this. "A dangerous person has escaped from the strongest prisons. You are the only one who can stop him."

"Ya right! I can't even beat you!" Tsuna exclaims, glaring at the demon.

"When we get back to Vongola HQ you will assemble your guardians. Then all of you will train with the Firsts." Reborn replied, drinking his coffee.

Tsuna looked at Reborn in disbelief, there was no way this was really happening! He refused to accept this!

"Who is this threat you mentioned?" Hibari asks, interrupting Tsuna's inner rant.

"Bermuda von Veckenschtein…" Reborn answers.

Hibari becomes silent, fully aware of how dangerous that man was, him and his group of Vindice.

"That can't be possible, Bermuda von Veckenschtein is a myth a story to scare children. A myth Reborn!" Tsuna countered, clearly not accepting the horrible truth.

"No he is very much real, and is now released into the world. We need to leave as soon as possible." Reborn stated.

"I will have a carriage prepared and we can leave within the hour. I will be accompanying you as well." Hibari said, getting up and going to see Kusakabe about the carriage.

"Looks like you found your Cloud already…" Reborn mumbles, watching the Vampire Lord leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet again sorry for the hiatus, i really didn't mean to disappear! Also if you go to me deviantart account(same username) you can see drawings of Tsuna and Reborn for the story! XD<br>Another shout out to 1827Namiori's Sky because they are awesome and the whole reason i am writing again!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	12. Hunter No More

**Apologizes for late update, been busy/not on computer! so here is the update! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12~ Hunter No More<span>

_Six months prior to the beginning of the story_

Gokudera Hayato paced steadily back and forth. He didn't know what to do, there was no way he could ever go back home now. He would be killed on site before he could even explain what had happened to him. He could take his missions verbally, not tell anyone, never let people really see him.

But that could also pose a problem since he now had a pair of ears and a tail. There was also the problem of his obnoxious hunting partner Yamamoto Takeshi. There was no way Yamamoto wouldn't notice his absence for more than a day and Gokudera had been gone for three now.

That idiot must think that he is dead by now or captured and being used as bait. But no it was much worse than that! The stupid furballs had turned him into one of them, exacting their revenge on the hunter for killing members of their pack.

Quick fact about were creatures is that no matter what creature they take after they will form packs. Being in a pack is part of the instincts that transfer from were to victim.

In a sense Gokudera already had his pack, Tsuna and Yamamoto, they were his best friends and his family not bound by blood. Even through Gokudera and Yamamoto hadn't seen Tsuna since he had left the Vongola HQ, they still received updates from Xanxus about their friend's condition when he annually reported in to his cousin.

Gokudera left out an exasperated sigh and then punched a nearby tree. His punch went straight through the middle of the tree and the tree mad a crashing descent to the forest floor. The hunter werecat looked at his fist which was unharmed and back to the tree.

"HAHAHA! What that tree ever do to you Hayato?" asked the cheerful voice of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera spun around and looked wide eyed at his partner. The tall, dark haired male didn't seemed phased by the other's new appearance. If anything he seemed more relieved than anything to see the other virtually unharmed.

"Idiot!" Gokudera snapped, "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Ma Ma Hayato, I didn't sneak up on you! The tree falling masked my foot steps. I wasn't trying to be quiet once I saw it was you." Yamamoto replied, an easy-going smile on his face.

Gokudera glared at him, "So now that you've seen what I've become, are you going to kill me or take me back to Head Quarters to executed?" The words came out in a low growl, part of the newest animal like qualities Gokudera received with the transformation.

Yamamoto looked at his partner confused, "No, why would I do that? Tsuna would be furious with me if I did that! We all made a pact to protect each other, and then Tsuna made me promise to keep an eye on you when he went away."

Gokudera looked at the other shocked, he remembered the pact all three of them had made together, but the fact that Tsuna had made Yamamoto promise to keep an eye on him made him happy in a sense. He had never had friend's before Tsuna and Yamamoto, he had always intimidated others and they stayed away from him. Then Yamamoto came along with his carefree attitude and then not long afterwards Tsuna came along and completed the circle.

"It doesn't matter Yamamoto, you know the laws as well as I do. If I go back I am as good as dead and if you don't report me then you will be labeled a traitor and either sent into exile or executed."

Yamamoto just smiled and stayed silent. They both stood there not saying anything for a while, then they both turned towards the silent intruders that now had them surrounded.

One of the werecats transformed into a beautiful naked woman, her dark hair the same color as her pelt in animal form. She gave them a toothy grin and in a mocking tone said, "How sweet, brotherhood amongst hunters. Sadly that will end!" The beautiful werecat's face contorted into an ugly furious rage. "We will take our time destroying the human hunter and force you to watch kitten, then we will punish you by our laws." A cruel smile found purchase on her face, her pack giving growls of agreement.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had slowly closed the distance between them and now stood back to back read to defend the other and fight one last fight. It didn't take long for the pack to actually attack the duo. Yamamoto activated his necklace and his sword appeared, he stared to slash at any cat that was foolish enough to get within reach of his blade. Gokudera kept them at bad with a constant bombardment of bombs, never catching a break to activated his gear as well.

Eventually it seemed as if the werecats backed off a bit, but neither of the hunters relaxed. They waited for the final assault they knew would be coming after them. The silence stretched making both Yamamoto and Gokudera uncomfortable.

Sudden pain filled screams came from one of the farther out werecats. A low fog covered the ground and a chorus of low growls echoed through the air. Gokudera could feel the same unease that the other werecats felt. Whatever creature was attacking the lone werecat was now eating it, or at least the sounds of something being eaten could be heard.

Gokudera took a sniff of the air, he could smell rancid breath and a lot of blood. The smells made him want to throw up whatever was in is stomach.

"Yamamoto…"

"Ya I noticed, we need to get out of here."

Gokudera nodded, flicking his eyes around before seeing a decently clear path. He grabbed Yamamoto's arm and started to run, tugging the other along. They didn't get far before the undead started to swarm.

Gokudera kept running, trying to gain them some distance, that was until he felt Yamamoto's arm yanked out of his grasp. Gokudera turned wide eyed to see his friend be engulfed by a mass of undead creatures.

Without a second thought he threw a mass of bombs at the creatures. Then he threw a flash bomb to keep away any of the remaining undead.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera said as he saw his friend's mangled body.

"Ma…Ma…Hayato…" Yamamoto took in a wheezing breath, and gave a grimace of a grin, "I'll be fine…just a bit of…a…flesh wound…is…all…."

"Idiot…how am I going to face Juudaime if you aren't with me…that's breaking our promise…"

Yamamoto grinned, "I'm not…gonna…die…"

Gokudera tried to give his friend a smile, which was more of a grimace than anything else. "Right…"

A few minutes later the last light in Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes disappeared and Gokudera Hayato was alone, holding the body of his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So ya...I feel like an ass after the end of this chapter! but no worries! chapter 13 will be about them again!<strong>

**Also here is the link to the Vietnamese translation of the story! by 1827's Namimori's Sky!**

** (http)(:)/ (vnsharing.)net/(forum)/(showthread.)(php?)(t=53)(6016)**

**please take out ( and )**

**~DBH~**


End file.
